


I Met You Like Destiny

by Jyu22



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyu22/pseuds/Jyu22
Summary: 需要永世珍藏的9311四期飯控一景
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	I Met You Like Destiny

當他捂頭屈膝彎腰，面對這苦澀、荒唐、甚至可笑的情況時，劉基賢的內心十分百感交集。一邊痛苦地按壓自己和對方鼻樑撞個正著的頭頂，一邊想著他倆真是蠢得可以——雙人跳繩也能這麼沒默契，說好的9311靈魂搭檔呢？乾脆從今天開始改稱傻瓜二人組算了。

還有，他為了維持平衡扶他肩膀是理所當然，但這李玟赫的手怎麼就神不知鬼不覺的搭上來摸他的腰了？這樣還怎麼揮繩子？

劉基賢有種在兵荒馬亂之中被吃豆腐的感覺。

第一次的碰撞事故過後，他們又試了幾次，然而不是兩人膝蓋差點撞在一塊，就是李玟赫的肩膀被他扯到快脫臼，痛得哇哇直叫。劉基賢雙手瘋狂揮舞，著急的比著OK手勢示意他懂了，只差沒像跳繩時高高躍離地面。而李玟赫的表情興奮中帶點無奈，飯控的氣氛讓現場所有人都情緒高漲。他的笑容很有感染力，看著就不自覺想和他一同體會那份純粹的喜悅。

把時間軸調回此刻，李玟赫正微微抿嘴，視線直直往下，目不轉睛地盯著跳繩，考慮要如何甩動才能順利讓兩個人一同持續跨越一道道白色線圈。凝視著聚精會神的他，前陣子看的影集裡頭那幕婚禮忽然就在劉基賢的腦海中投影播放：在聖潔白淨的教堂內，在眾人的祝福與見證下，一對佳偶向彼此說出古老莊嚴而真摯動人的誓言，共鳴嗓音迴盪像熱鐵烙在心上。

"I, take thee, to be my wedded husband.

To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. 

Thereto I pledge thee my faith, according to God's holy ordinance."

滿場的粉絲尖叫有漸弱的趨勢，身旁成員們的調侃笑鬧也像是背景音量被調小，除了李玟赫的呼吸聲，一切歸於寂靜，猶如在脫離大氣層的外太空共用一個氧氣罩。頃刻間世界一分為二，只有他們，或他人。

蓬鬆的頭髮和剛洗完澡甩毛吹乾的小狗有異曲同工之妙，李玟赫的眉眼很深邃，鼻子很挺，唇型的弧度很好看，解開兩顆扣子的白襯衫和沒繫緊的黑領帶很適合他。

今晚的李玟赫讓人移不開目光。

然而幾次實驗下來，劉基賢發現面對面跳繩的尷尬程度簡直能突破天際，因為他不確定該對焦在李玟赫的眉心、鼻尖、還是嘴唇上。只撇過頭、別開視線太奇怪，等等還是整個身子轉向台下那側，再竭盡全力跳得更高點好了。

但在闔上雙眼之前，他想再看看這樣的李玟赫。無論駐足於前方的未來是好是壞，他們的團體會踏上紅地毯抑或荊棘道，眼前的人腰傷背疼的老毛病是不是會隨影隨形，還是像他膝上的鯨魚一樣乘著他前進，劉基賢想珍惜和他一起的每分每秒，直至再也無法這樣做的那天到來，直至命運決定把它一手促成的組合拆散，決定做個無情的農夫，收割他們的靈魂。到時候就兩手一攤，把跳繩扔在一旁，向所有人擺擺手，然後並肩而行吧。

他們頷首垂眼，把睫毛鋪在下眼瞼上。


End file.
